


Under the Weather

by ionica01



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, after work, phone conversation, the healer~, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: Asano unlocked his door, never in his life more eager to enter his dark and empty apartment and let himself dive into the comfortable, fluffy couch. All he wanted from that night was a good sleep to throw all the fatigue away.What he got, instead, was a very persistent caller. Not an unpleasant one, though.





	Under the Weather

Asano unlocked his door, never in his life more eager to enter his dark and empty apartment and let himself dive into the comfortable, fluffy couch. All he wanted from that night was a good sleep to throw all the fatigue away.

He was dozing off when his telephone rang. He had promised himself not to answer any calls tonight: he didn’t need any more work that day! As such, he turned his back to the coffee table and the buzzing phone and tried ignoring it, which proved to be a difficult task when the caller was so insistent.

He got up with a groan and took his phone to silence it, only to notice that the call wasn't work related, and it wasn’t that annoying either. Maybe the person on the other end of the line could heal his headache even better than sleep.

“Yo Asano! What takes you so long to-” the blonde started, but her annoyance turned into amusement when she saw his tired face: “you look like you’ve been closed in a car for hours!” She giggled, making fun of his car-caused nausea, as per usual. “What happened?” Nakamura finally asked, giving Asano a chance to complain:

“I had an eight-hours meeting.” He sighed, making Rio raise an eyebrow:

“Let me guess, Karma?” She asked, half-amused and half-concerned about her friend’s facial expression: from plainly exhausted, it went to absolutely furious in a couple of seconds.

“What gave me away?” He muttered grumpily, getting up and moving into the kitchen: he might as well have a midnight snack while he was up.

“Aaaand it didn’t go your way.” Nakamura concluded, plopping on the pillows of whatever hotel she was in right now (Boston, if Asano recalled correctly) and settles her phone on her knees. “I’m listening.” She said, getting comfortable for what she anticipated was about to be a long story.

“Remember those new quarters of the enterprise I wanted to build?” He started.

“Oh yeah, those in the city centre, right? I remember you saying how building them would have been perfect for you, something about people passing by and unconsciously remembering the name of your firm.” She answered, making wide gestures that usually related to “the great Asano”, as she called his business self.

“That.” He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to keep his calm. He had thought he was too tired to get angry again. He poured himself some milk and cereals and sat down.

“Dramatic pause?” Rio mocked, but he ignored her and continued:

“The place really was perfect. It was an old mansion in the city center, threatening to break down at the next earthquake. It was close to all the facilities one needs, could be seen from the coffee shop on the other side of the street and…” He stopped himself as to not grow any more annoyed. “In a word, it was the ideal place.”

“But…” Nakamura anticipated.

“But Akabane just had to butt in!” Asano felt the rage overcoming him again and needed to take a long look at Nakamura’s crystal blue eyes to calm himself again. That always worked. She waited patiently.

“He arrived late at the meeting, excusing himself sheepishly. It was just as I was presenting the place and how the owner had agreed to let me buy the place. And then that devil talked.

“He was all: ‘I’m sorry, Sir, but I took the liberty of visiting the place. I was on my way home and remembered that was the discussed location, so I couldn’t help but give it a tour. Luckily enough, the owner was just coming from a shopping trip, so I engaged in a small discussion.’” Asano spitted sarcastically.

“And guess what he found out?” He hissed. Clearly, trying to calm down wasn’t an achievable goal.

“I have a feeling you’ll tell me anyway.” Nakamura answered, fixing him calmly. At least  _ she  _ could keep her calm.

“He discovered the man was an avid art collectionar. And that he had paintings dating from centuries ago. His whole family had passed down a massive art collection, as it seems. And so what does Akabane think of? How about we start a museum there!” He said with fake excitement.

“Would that even be a good business for the government?”

“In the way Akabane phrased it, yes. They pay an insignificant amount compared to the value of the paintings to repair the place. Besides, it’s central and it is likely to cover the costs in about two years.”

“And the guy wants no compensation?” Nakamura asked incredulously.

“Akabane is a good enough negotiator to have convinced the man to be fine with just remaining there. He’ll work as the head of the museum and still keep a room in there for himself.” He sighed again, leaning on the chair and closing his eyes.

“It’s not like you could have prevented that, Asano!” 

He rubbed his temples and looked at her: “that’s not why I’m mad. I haven’t even  _ pictured  _ such a thing could have happened. And I was up to  _ Karma Akabane _ . I shouldn’t have left my guard down! I saw that collection too and even said something about a possible earthquake damaging it to convince him to move away!”

“I doubt he just stumbled across the place and found the art  _ coincidentally. _ ” Rio remarked, and Asano sighed yet again:

“Proof he bested me in this way, too. But if it would have stopped there! He went further, giving the same arguments as I did as to why that place would be profitable!  _ And _ he even said he can arrange for a journalist to cover the issue!”

“Miura.” Nakamura whispered, and then her eyes suddenly lit up: “I got it!”

Asano stared at her blankly as she continued: “at the last class reunion, Sugaya mentioned something about an art dealer in the city centre. Karma saw potential in that back then!” She finally explained.

“Just  _ great _ .” Asano hissed, feeling his headache grow in intensity. He took a mouthful of his midnight snack, trying to shift his focus off the work issue, but it still pissed him that he had lost so gloriously.

“But I doubt the mighty Asano has given up?” Nakamura asked more than stated, her voice picking up at the end of the sentence. When Asano looked at her, he saw she wore a grin matching his.

“I was thinking my employees might need a place to eat and drink a cup of tea. Having free access to the most central coffee shop sounds delightful, right?” He was absolutely proud of himself when he added: “especially when it’s across the street from such a glamorous art museum.”

“When will you buy it?” Nakamura asked, catching his drift as she beamed even wider.

“As soon as I can. Probably next week.”

“Treat me to something once you open it.” She requested, swaying her hands as she pondered the situation: “to have a discount in the city centre sounds delightful indeed~” she chimed.

“How are things on your end?” Asano asked, already feeling much better.

“Oh right! I forgot to give you the tour of my room!” She gasped, getting up and touring Asano around the five-star hotel room. She always gave him a tour of the places she stayed in via telephone, as well as a rating: future reference for when he was to travel there.

“And so this is the jacuzzi! It feels heavenly,  _ believe  _ me!” She exclaimed as she almost finished the tour.

“Wait wait, go back a bit!” Asano asked her as she strolled out of the bathroom. She quirked an eyebrow but returned anyway.

“What? You like the jacuzzi?” Something else had caught his attention, though. 

“You went to the swimming pool?” He asked, pointing to her swimsuit that was spread to dry on the bathtub margin.

“Oh… Yes. I needed to relax!” She exclaimed, returning to her room and diving into the fluffy pillows. “I had an exhausting day!”

“Wait, you already had your meeting?” Asano asked, suddenly feeling guilty about having complained so much and not listening to her.

“Only the first one!”she lamented, turning around so she was now on her stomach and her phone on the pillows.

He frowned: “first? Were there supposed to be several?” As far as he recalled, the answer was no.

“Anything is possible if a celebrity’s involved.” She declared solemnly, making the man all the more confused. “Allow me to explain!” She took a grave tone and sat up, bringing the phone in her lap.

“A certain celebrity here in Boston, whose name I won’t disclose, once had a Japanese chauffeur. She also had an affair with said man, after which she unceremoniously broke up with him and dismissed him.”

“Sounds like a great Hollywood story.” Asano commented, earning a pout from his blonde friend:

“Do not interrupt me!” He nodded and continued eating, while she resumed her story:

“So our man gets drunk about a month later, right? And so under the influence of alcohol, he pays a visit to the place his brain labels as home: where he worked for two years, at the celebrity’s house.”

“Wait, shouldn’t that be labeled as drunk and disorderly with probation? And why call a diplomat, anyway?” The man frowned, dropping the bowl down and focusing on his discussion partner.

“Have you not heard me say  _ celebrity _ ?” Nakamura asked, as if the answer was plainly obvious. “The stuck-up pompous ass wants  _ me  _ to travel eight hours here to tell her  _ my innocent citizen  _ is wrong. And I’m so not sorry to break it her: I’m not buying that.” The blonde was pissed, her eyes on fire as she spoke, jumping on the bed as annoyance grew within her.

“When’s your case?” Asano asked, stifling a smile at how excited she was to bring justice to the world.

“I have to be there in two and a half hours.” She sighed, falling back on the bed and taking her phone.

“Two and a half? Then should I let you go change?” Right: it was noon there. And she was still in her pyjamas. Only now did Asano realize she must have slept in because she worked late yesterday night. He also noticed her fain eye bags.

“Mhm.” She nodded, joking: “I have to try and look as fabulous as that celebrity to be taken seriously, right?”

“You won’t have to try too hard.” The orange-haired responded, to busy finishing his meal to see Rio blush. He did, however, hear her yelp:

“Was that a complement?”

It took a while for Asano’s tired brain to process that information. He was gulping down the last spoon of milk when reality dawned on him and he realised he had just involuntary told his friend she was beautiful. What made him choke to tears, though, was the fact that every word he blurted out was genuine and that he actually meant it.

“Well  _ that’s _ what I call a reaction!” Nakamura laughed, slapping her knee as her laughter filled Asano’s empty apartment, along with his coughs.

“This is what happens when you call past midnight!” He tried excusing himself in a hoarse voice after having gulped down a glass of cold water.

“About that…” Her laughs suddenly came to a halt and she looked serious as she muttered, loud enough for him to hear: “thank you for picking up, Asano.”

It was now that he realised her hands were slightly shaking, making the camera and her face tremble. The man rarely got to see her this vulnerable, and yet he marveled how endearing this sight was. She was nervous as she was about to save an innocent man, and she wanted to bring justice to the world. Even if she was a troll, it was a job fit for her intellect and noble enough for her soul.

“Nakamura.” He called her name, and locked eyes with the woman through the phone. “Good luck!” He wished her sincerely. She blinked a few times before smiling fondly:

“Thanks. I’ll do my best.”

“When you’re done, give me a call.” Asano added. “I want to know how it went.”

The blonde beamed at him, responding with another request: “if I win, treat met to a coffee in that new shop of yours.”

“Deal!” Asano smiled back, before wishing her good luck again and ending the call.

The phone displayed the contact number of Rio Nakamura, stubbornly staying open, as if only to remind the orange-haired of the story behind the contact photo: an unique shot of Nakamura blowing a kiss towards the camera and winking.

_ “Asano, you really have me simply as ‘Rio Nakamura’ in your phone?” The blonde pouted, showing the screen in his face before he even had a chance to sit down. _

_ “Why did you go through my phone while I was at the bathroom?” He quirked an eyebrow, but she ignored him completely: _

_ “Give me a nickname or something!” She argued. _

_ “Like what?” He tiredly responded, aware that she wasn’t going to give in. _

_ After a few moments of pondering, her eyes sparked up and she quickly typed something. She then proudly presented her creation. _

_ “The healer?” Asano questioned, and she nodded energetically: _

_ “Because I am the only one who can heal your Karma-caused headaches.” _

_ He laughed but couldn’t talk back: she was pretty much right. _

Up to that day, Asano hadn’t changed her contact data. He also hadn’t deleted the dozen selfies she took while he was in the restroom. From time to time, they were fun to flip through, and he didn’t dislike having her as  _ The Healer  _ in his phone. It was just as accurate as Karma being  _ Annoying Bastard _ . 

He did, however, wonder what nickname he had in  _ her  _ phone. She never graced him with an answer at that question, always insisting it was some sort of secret and what was the fun in telling?

Surprisingly, Asano had energy to take a shower that night and even made it to his bed.

His headache was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Another Asano x Nakamura work, because these two are just too much fun to write!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed:) Kudos and Comment! Re-read!


End file.
